All tied up and nowhere to go
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: "Yeah, something like that, I can see it, love. Whad'ya say we grab a bite and see how that one plays out?" WARNING: contains spoilers for "Darkness and Light" and a reference to "Exposed."
1. All tied up

This is for LightWoman. And she knows why! It didn't incorporate the three word prompt as I had originally planned, but it still works. Hope LightWoman isn't terribly disappointed!

WARNING: definite spoilers for "Darkness and Light" and a reference to "Exposed."

Disclaimer - the background situation for the plot isn't mine, but the conversation and rest of this brief story sure is! Samuel Baum = pure genius.

* * *

"Cal, do we need to talk about it?"

"Wha'sat, love?"

"This case...and perhaps things that happened during it."

"Well I wagered as much, but I'm not followin' ya exactly, Foster," he replied.

Gillian threw a look at him, a look that clearly said _C'mon, Cal. You're not an idiot. You know exactly what I'm talking about._

"'fraid not, love," he lied, even though he knew Gillian would know that.

"Damn it, don't make me say it!"

"Well, apparently looks like _you're_ the one who doesn't want to talk about it, considering the reaction you just had."

"The kiss, Cal, the kiss! Do we need to talk about it?"

"Why on Earth would we need to? It was just for work, right? A move quite appropriate for the role and situation, yea?"

"Sure it was all an appropriate part of the context, but admit it! There was a second there where you thought about taking it further. Maybe not right there at that very moment, but you thought about the near future of it happening, right?"

"Well, for one thing, I sure as bloody hell wouldn't want to have a threesome with you." Gillian shot him a nasty look, but Cal cut in before she could cut in. "'Cause I'd rather have you all to myself. And another thing, are you trying to say _you_ were thinking about taking it further?"

Gillian couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, I guess, and maybe." Then she blushed. "I liked kissing you."

"Are you worried about things gettin' awkward between us, Foster?"

"Deflection. Why would they get awkward? I was thinking maybe…"

"Yeah, wha'sat? What were you thinkin'?"

Gillian smiled, "I was thinking maybe we _should_ kiss more often. Less chaste than we've done for awhile, perhaps? That whole on the cheek, but dangerously close to the mouth thing?"

"Does 'is have anything to do with what I said to Burns?"

"Well I know you meant what you said."

"Course I did. Any sensibly-minded man would be crazy not to want you, Foster."

Gillian laughed. "Sensibly-minded? When did you become sensible, hmm?"

"No comment about that, love. You can stop trying to twist mah words. You know exactly what I meant."  
"Yes, but I rather enjoyed that little quip. I won't say anything else."

"No, you wanna say it, don'cha, what I meant? Say it, I dare ya."

"Fine, are you saying you just want me for my body, Cal?"

"Well, that's not exactly a question I have to answer, is it? You already know."

"Hmm, well, yes I do. For the record, I have no desire to have a threesome."

"Liar!"

"I've thought about it, but I don't feel comfortable with something like that. I'm into serial monogamy, Cal."

"Just for sex, love? Or the whole lot of it?"

"All of it, and you know it."

"Right, o' course. You meant the part about being tied up though, didn't you? You fancy that idea quite a bit, eh?"

"Well, since we've decided to get so far into this, there's no turning back, Cal."

"Ah, so you want _me_ to be the one to tie you up?"

Gillian just raised an eyebrow and looked at him seductively, but said nothing.

"Yeah, something like that, I can see it, love. Whad'ya say we grab a bite and see how that one plays out?"

"Mm, well, you know, another one of my little fantasies involves chocolate body paint."

He grinned. "Bloody hell, Foster. Who knew you were so adventurous?"

Gillian grinned right back. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Looks like you just might find out, Cal Lightman."


	2. Just chocolate

Well I hadn't planned on writing a 2nd chapter, but I figured I kinda gypped LightWoman out of her chocolate syrup sexytiems. So this chapter's for her too! :)

Disclaimer: now that nobody owns Lie to Me anymore really, I guess I don't need one, huh?

* * *

"_Mm, well, you know, another one of my little fantasies involves chocolate body paint."_

_He grinner. "Bloody hell, Foster. Who knew you were so adventurous?"_

_Gillian grinned right back. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Looks like you just might find out, Cal Lightman." _

* * *

"Your place or mine?" he asked immediately.

Gillian leaned back and grinned. "Mine. I may not have chocolate body paint, but I've got chocolate syrup and right now, it's close enough."

"I like the way you think, Gillian Foster," he grinned back.

"Thought you'd say that. Grab your coat and meet me at my car in 5 minutes," she directed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We can eat later."

"Aye aye!" was all he replied, as he nearly sprinted back to his office.

Gillian shook her head. _I must be losing it. I'm seriously about to have sex with Cal. _She shivered with anticipation and felt wetness seep through her panties. _I'm…about to have…sex with Cal._ She grabbed her keys and shrugged on her navy blue peacoat as she walked out of her office and toward the building's exit. She was grinning like an idiot the whole way.

* * *

"Oooh! Cal, that's cold!" Gillian winced, as Cal squirted chocolate syrup in a circle around her navel.

"What do you expect, love? It's fresh from the refrigerator!" he replied. He stuck his tongue out and, with a quick flick, licked up some of the syrup. "You know, Gillian. I don't like chocolate much, but I wager I'd eat anything off of you."

Gillian blushed and bit her lip. "Maybe we'll test that out someday."

"Abso-bloody-lutely. Now, it's quiet time. Shh." He squeezed out a drop of chocolate syrup onto the tip of his finger and offered it up to her, mere inches from his mouth. She leaned forward slightly and flit her tongue out to taste the gooey substance. The next thing he knew she had grabbed his hand with hers and his entire finger was in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it slowly as she sucked off the chocolate.

"Ohhohhohh."

"What was that, Cal?" Gillian asked with a smirk as she pulled his finger out of her mouth.

"Er, I, uh…if that was a preview, love, count me in. All in," came his response.

"Want to keep going or shall we skip the syrup?"

"I'm not done with you yet actually," he replied with a grin. She laid her head back down on the pillow.

Cal lifted the bottle of syrup and held it over Gillian's breasts. Right where her cleavage began, he slowly drew a heart with the syrup. He then connected the bottom tip of it to the circle he'd drawn around her navel. He leaned to the side and set the bottle down on the nightstand.

"There, that should do it for now," he murmured as he leaned over her chest and licked part of the heart. He'd cleaned off the entire heart with his tongue when Gillian asked if she could have a taste.

As their lips touched, Gillian's tongue immediately demanded entrance to Cal's mouth and he willingly complied. After a few moments, she sighed contentedly. He scooted a little further down the bed and slowly ran his tongue around her belly button, making the chocolate circle disappear and leaving only the one line of syrup remaining.

Cal positioned himself on all fours over her lower body. He lowered his head to the line of chocolate near her navel and, sticking out his tongue again, glanced up directly into her eyes. He held her gaze as he unhurriedly licked away the remainder of the chocolate syrup.

When he reached the valley between her breasts, he turned his head to each side and kissed the now-flushed skin.

It was too much for Gillian to handle. She grabbed him by his upper arms and pulled him to her, kissing him feverously.

"Now you've got me all sticky, Cal. Time to shower," she told him, grinning.


	3. Showering off

Bumped up the rating to M in lieu of this chapter. You can thank me later (if you like it). If you don't like it, well, I can't really do much about that, now can I?

Once again, this one's for you Lightwoman. And perhaps a little for divakat, who's been talking some naughty nonsense lately over on Twitter. ;)

* * *

_It was too much for Gillian to handle. She grabbed him by his upper arms and pulled him to her, kissing him feverously._

_"Now you've got me all sticky, Cal. Time to shower," she told him, grinning._

* * *

"Can't I just lick you 'til you're clean?" Cal asked her, trying to hide a smile.

"You're terrible, Cal!" she replied, biting her lip and swatting him on the arm.

"Oi! Sure didn't seem to feel that way a minute ago. Perhaps I can change your mind in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Who said you could join me, hmm?" she teased.

She screeched with delight as Cal stood and scooped her up into his arms, then turned around and carried her into the bathroom.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he set her down quickly in the middle of the room.

"You grab towels. I'll get the water going, yeah?" 

* * *

A few minutes later the two were lathered in sweet-smelling soap. Cal was leaning up against the shower wall with Gillian standing in front of him, both facing the water that was spraying gently over the lower half of their bodies.

Gillian pressed her body up against Cal's and he moaned when her lower back came in contact with his hard cock. He reached his arms around her and placed a hand on each side of her hips, pulling her closer against him. He slowly slid his hands up her torso to her breasts and palmed each, massaging them softly. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and led out a low moan.

He traced his hands in circles back down her stomach, taking his time and learning exactly which movements caused her to make delightful little noises. Placing his hands on her hips again, he stepped forward a little, pushing her directly under the spray of the showerhead. He slowly ran his hands back up her sides and around over her breasts, helping to rinse off the soap that remained on her flushed skin.

He spun them around and rinsed himself off. He moved to turn off the shower, but Gillian reached out and stopped his hand as it touched the nozzle.

"Don't. It feels so good," she told him in a low, lust-filled voice.

Instead of responding with words, Cal turned them both back around to face the water again. He leaned back against the cool wall and reached up to adjust the angle of the showerhead higher.

"Touch me, Cal," she whispered, leaning her head back on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers. She slid their hands together down her stomach, coming to rest between her thighs. She then braced her hands against the wall behind them and gave a low moan as he pressed the tips of his middle and ring fingers harder against her clit.

"Harder or softer?" he said low in her ear, moving his hand in small circles.

"Perfect," she breathed out in response. She removed her hands from the wall behind her and lifted up her arms, wrapping them around Cal's neck.

Cal slipped his hand to Gillian's left breast and gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a moan that echoed slightly in the small shower. Slowly he let his hand slide down her flat, smooth belly and gently nudged her legs, signaling her to widen her stance some more. Keeping one hand massaging circles on her clit, he slipped his other hand to her womanly folds, easily feeling how aroused she was. He slid one finger inside her and she first gasped, then moaned.

Gillian let out another moan when Cal slipped a second finger inside her. She was tighter than he'd imagined she'd be, even though he knew it hadn't been that long since she'd last had sex.

"Fuck!" he swore. "You're so tight, Gill!"

"You say…" she gasped as his fingers grazed her g-spot and moaned loudly, barely able to speak. "You say that…like…it's a…bad thing!"

"Bloody fucking brilliant is what it is, love," he replied in her ear with a low growl, then nipped gently at her neck.

She could feel her resolve about to break as Cal continued to rub her clit with one hand and finger-fuck her with another and she wanted nothing more than to fall over the edge as quickly as possible. She dropped her right hand down between her legs and gently nudged Cal's hand to the side. She rubbed her clit quickly, already becoming breathless. "Keep…your other hand…Ohhhh!" she groaned as Cal began to curl and uncurl his fingers inside her in a steady rhythm.

A few moments later, Cal felt her start to contract around his fingers, so he pressed against her g-spot just the slightest bit harder.

"UHHH!" Gillian nearly screamed as she felt herself finally tumbling over the edge into ecstasy. She continued to rub her clit as Cal's fingers pressed rhythmically inside her, trying to lengthen the pleasure as long as possible. A few moments later, she was nearly doubled over, gasping for air, when she felt Cal's fingers slip from inside her body.

He pulled her body upright flush against his again and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed gentle kisses on her neck and nuzzled next to her ear. "Bed?" he asked in a soft voice.

Still slightly breathless, all she could do was nod to indicate her approval.

* * *

Click the review button below. (Imagine that said in RWJ's voice. And if you don't know who that is, you should educate yourself. Just sayin'.)


End file.
